Falling Over me Again
by Yelydza
Summary: Edward, sin saberlo, deja a Bella embarazada en NM. Siete años después, Bella es vampiro y está con Nessie. ¿Qué pasa si Nessie empieza a ir al mismo colegio que los Cullen? ¿Ellos lo descubrirán y Bella permitirá a Edward ser padre? • • *Traducción* • •
1. Prefacio

**Los personaje de esta historia son de _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia es de _ArdnaidOcirg._**

.

.

.

**PREFACIO**

.

.

Me desperté de una pesadilla y estaba sudando. No debería haber visto esa película de terror. Gemí y volví a mi adormilado sueño, cuando olí el aroma de vampiros. Era fresco. Y era el mismo aroma que cogí cuando estaba cazando después de mi primer día de escuela. El aroma por el cual he estado curiosa, el aroma que siempre ha estado alrededor de mi nariz durante los últimos meses.

Está aquí.

No sé si debo quedarme en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta y esconderme. Pero he estado tan curiosa de este olor durante meses. Al final la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí y bajé la escalera, con mi pijama puesta. Entonces recordé a mi madre.

— ¿Mami? —llamé, bueno, siseé. Oí que alguien tomó una respiración profunda y la piel de mis brazos se puso de gallina otra vez. Entonces vi a los vampiros, los vampiros de ojos dorados.

También conocido como mis compañeros de clase.

¿Qué demonios?

Entonces oí un jadeo. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Por favor, no dejes que sea mamá.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Alice.

¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA? Me desconcertaron con eso.

.

* * *

.

Primero, soy pésima para estas notas de autor, así que voy hacer mi mejor intento. Algunos ya habrán notado que esta historia la estaba traduciendo _Arizza_, pero ella no la pudo continuar, así que aquí estoy. Me gusta bastante esta historia, y espero que también la puedan disfrutar.


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**los personaje de esta historia son de ****_Stephenie Meyer_**** y la historia pertenece a ****_ArdnaidOcirg, _****yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

.

.

.

**1. UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

.

El frío viento envió olas de escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo e hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Estaba en el medio del camino luciendo como si estuviera loca, mientras que los otros estudiantes deambulaban por el área mirándome mientras miraba a la escuela. En realidad, esta es mi primera vez en una escuela _y_ secundaria. Comencé a caminar, tratando de evitar a las personas que se lanzaban nieve unas a otras. A mí _nunca_ me ha gustado la nieve, lo frío y húmedo me deprime. Tampoco me gusta la lluvia. Mamá dice que soy igual a ella; a ella tampoco le gustan las cosas frías. Pero la piel de mamá es más fría que el hielo o tienen la misma temperatura, así que estoy bien con eso... un poco.

Rápidamente fui dentro de la escuela y encontré el área de recepción. Había un mostrador en el centro de la sala y varias personas que trabajaban en documentos o leyendo libros. Fui adonde una mujer mayor, con el pelo blanco; y me quede ahí de pie, esperando hasta que me atendiera, o al menos a que notara mi presencia.

Cuando ella no levantó la vista, me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención.

La mujer me miró por un momento y luego su cara fingió una sonrisa.

—Soy Renesmee Masen —comencé—. Y soy nueva en la escuela.

—Bueno. Bienvenida a la secundaria de Alaska —me dio la bienvenida—. Soy la Sra. Everson y soy la recepcionista de cabeza aquí en la secundaria de Alaska. Si hay algo que necesites ven a verme. Estos son tus horarios querida y diviértete en tu primer día —la Sra. Everson me estrego mis horarios y luego me dio la espalda. Rodé mis ojos y murmure un 'gracias' antes de darle la espalda también y dirigirme a los pasillos. Había unos pocos estudiantes todavía en los pasillos y algunos de ellos me miraban, bueno, técnicamente, _todos_ ellos me miraban. Esto es a causa de mi hermosura; mamá dijo que me parezco a mi papá porque soy la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Pero solamente soy joven, incluso mi edad real es de sólo siete años. Sí, es bastante raro, pero porque es mi etapa de crecimiento, o algo así, por lo que crecí rápido. Y me he saltado muchos niveles porque soy inteligente como mi padre, así que estoy en el instituto ahora. Mi papá dejó a mi mamá hace unos siete años y no sabe dónde está ahora. Estoy sorprendida de que no nos hemos cruzado con su clan por cerca de casi una década, o mamá está teniendo cuidado para ya no ver a mi padre o querer siquiera hablar con él. Creo que estoy en lo cierto en el hecho de que mi madre no quiere verlo, pero ella aún lo ama. Ugh. Mamá no se ve claramente. Cuando le dije que ella siempre reacciona de la forma más extraña comenzó a parecer que sufría, cuando le pregunte el por qué se puso así, ella me respondió que mi papá siempre le decía eso. ¡Ja! ¡Una posible coincidencia! Me encanta tener los genes de mi padre. Mi primera clase es Español con el Sr. Eliot en el Salón 245. Fui directo al salón 245, y lo siguiente que vi fue a un hombre con el pelo oscuro y rizado sentado en un escritorio. Estuve a su lado en un segundo y pareció sorprendido por mi repentina aparición y le entregué mi comprobante de asistencia, lo tomó vacilante antes de irme a un puesto vacio en la esquina.

Esperé por el timbre mientras me enfurruñaba en mi asiento, y entonces esta chica duendecillo, con el pelo en punta y oscuro, se sentó a mi lado. Ella era muy, muy hermosa, como una princesa o una hada de los cuentos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran de color dorado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo ella, con una voz cantarina igual a las campanas—. Soy Alice Cullen. ¿Tú eres?

—S-Soy Renesmee Masen —tartamudeé como una niña asustada, pero no lo estaba, sólo un poco de shock solamente.

Alice frunció los labios por un momento.

—Tienes un apellido muy familiar, pero un tipo de nombre único y hermoso —me alagó.

—Uh, gracias —murmuré—. Es una combinación de los nombres de mis abuelas —añadi en voz baja.

Entonces Alice asintió con la cabeza como si me hubiera escuchado. Woah. Qué extraño.

—Y, ¿de dónde eres Renesmee? —pidió.

—Soy de algún lugar. Soy de muchas ciudades y estados —le respondí y ella me miró con curiosidad—. Mi hermana y yo siempre nos estamos mudando —le expliqué, pero medio mentí porque no tengo ninguna hermana. Sólo mi madre y yo. Mi mamá que se ha atascado en sus perfectos dieciocho años para siempre, por lo que siempre tenemos un abanico de historias para impedir que los humanos sepan.

—Oh —murmuró Alice quedamente—. Mi familia y yo siempre nos mudamos también —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —dije.

—Bueno, ya hablaremos más tarde Renesmee —parecía emocionada mientras concluyó, entonces un segundo antes de que ella dijera eso la campana sonó. Vaya, un pensador rápido o simplemente una coincidencia.

En ese momento el Sr. Eliot comenzó su lección y no pude concentrarme por Alice. Su rostro se convirtió en blanco, luego en decepción, y entonces regreso a su estado normal otra vez. Eso fue muy raro. Entonces, la cosa más rara es que cuando alguien le pasó una nota a Alice para que me la pudiera pasar a mí y de regreso, cuando nuestra piel se tocó me di cuenta que la suya era muy fría. Al igual que la de mamá. Entonces recordé que sus ojos eran dorados, al igual que los de mamá.

_Deja de imaginar cosas Renesmee_ me dije _empieza a hacer teorías en el almuerzo, no quieres tener malas notas por no escuchar al maestro_.

Luché contra mi curiosidad y me enfoqué solamente en lo que el señor Eliot decía. La lección parecía muy aburrida, pero ni me di cuenta.

Cuando la clase termino, Alice se acerco a mi lado. Era tan pequeña junto a mis 1.73 mts.

—Entonces, ¿donde es tu próxima clase? —pregunté.

—Biología —contestó—. ¿Y tú?

—Um... Historia —supuse, y esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes unos ojos familiares —dijo de pronto.

—Um... gracias —murmuré. Primero dijo que mi apellido era familiar y ahora mis ojos. Mi apellido es de mi papá y los ojos marrones de mi madre.

¿Alice conoce a mis padres?

—Bueno, tengo que irme Renesmee. Nos vemos más tarde —afirmó, pero yo estaba mirando a mis pies. Llevaba varios metros cuando alcé mi mirada.

Adiós Alice dije, y luego busque los horarios en mi mochila. Busque mi siguiente clase y era —¡sí! Tenía razón— Historia de América. Gracias por la memoria fotográfica de mi don. Me sonreí a mi misma y seguí andando a mi próxima clase.

Historia de América era _aburrida_. Quiero decir —para todos los amantes de la historia de América allí, lo lamento— tuve que leerla una y mil veces cuando mamá me enseñaba en casa. Es como si la escuela fuera mi casa en lugar de mi _casa_. A pesar de eso, di mi mejor entusiasmo en la clase y traté de no suspirar o bostezar o hacer nada que alguien haría cuando esta aburrido. El resto de las clases no fueron tan aburridas como Historia (creo que la de Literatura fue una excepción a eso). Y yo estaba tan contento que cuando sonó la campana después de la clase de Francés, ¡porque significa que es hora de comer!

Rápidamente fui a la cafetería para recoger una bandeja y dirigirme directamente a la línea. Había algunos estudiantes que me miraban con admiración y celos e la línea, pero los ignoré. Porque mi 'hermana' dijo que si la gente te mira que los ignore. Así que lo hice. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, antes de mi turno, escuché a la señora del almuerzo murmurar en español, así que tuve una idea.

—_Hola, soy Renesmee. Soy nueva aquí_ —dije en español. La señora del almuerzo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Necesito un momento para recuperarse antes de poderme responder.

—_Bienvenida a la Secundaria de Alaska, Renesmee_ —dijo, mientras sonreía—. _¿Has encontrado algo que te guste?_ —preguntó.

—_Um... ¿qué me recomiendas?_ —contesté.

—_ ¿Espagueti o macarrones cocidos al horno?_

—_Macarrones cocidos al horno_ —dije.

— ¿Pueden dejar de tener conversaciones en francés? Hay más gente en la línea —dijo una chica alta y rubia, entornando sus ojos. Vi que dos de sus amigos, detrás de ella, coincidían con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Perdón —sonreí, pero no realmente a ella; y sonreí porque pensó que estábamos hablando en francés.

Cuando me giré de vuelta a la señora del almuerzo, ella ya había colocado el plato lleno de macarrones en la bandeja y con algún jugo en el otro lado.

—_Gracias señora_ —dije.

—_De nada_ —me di media vuelta y empecé a buscar una mesa. Entonces vi a Alice con cuatro personas a su lado. Todos eran de un color hueso pálido y con ojos color dorado, pero algunos de ellos lo tenían de un tono más oscuro, y todos eran hermosos. Espera un momento, los seres humanos no tienen los ojos de color dorado, no al menos si te pones lentes de contacto de ese color, entonces sí, pero _esto_ es demasiado extraño. Parece un déjà vú.

No recuerdo mucho, pero puedo sentirlo. Fue hace años y no lo recuerdo muy claramente —¡era un bebé recién nacido por amor de Dios! Recordé que estaba soleado y estaba acostada en una cama caliente, o algo así, cuando oí gritos y algo horrible que venía hacia mí. Luego vi un par de ojos dorados mirando a mis ojos marrones.

Sacudí mi cabeza y continué con mi búsqueda de un asiento. Entonces Alice estaba a mi lado en ese mismo instante.

—Hola Renesmee —saludó—. ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?

—Um... —estaría bien, pero incómodo. En ese momento recordé que mi 'hermana' dijo que hiciera amigos—. Por supuesto, Alice. Gracias.

—Entonces acompáñame, Renesmee. Me gustaría presentarte a mis hermanos —dijo, agarrando mi mano y llevándome a su mesa. Me estremecí ligeramente por su fría piel, pero esa no era la razón por la cual me estremecí. Es sólo que ella tenía la piel muy fría.

—Chicos, ella es Renesmee Masen, es nueva aquí en Alaska —dijo Alice, haciendo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado. Entonces, el chico que tenía un cabello desordenado de color castaño rojizo, que era el mismo color que el mío, me miro con curiosidad. Me sonrojaba cuando la gente me miraba de esa manera. Y eso hizo al chico más curioso, pero lo ignoré.

_Contrólate Renesmee. ¡Ni que te fuera a cortar la garganta y beber tu sangre!_

—Renesmee —prosiguió Alice—. Este es Jasper —hizo un gesto hacia el guapo rubio que estaba sentado a su otro lado—, estos son Rosalie y Emmett —señalo a la hermosa chica con el cabello dorado y al hombre grande y moreno— y este es Edward.

Eso me detuvo por completo. _¿Edward?_ Estoy segura de que he oído ese nombre antes, cuando apenas era una niña. Pero en serio, eso no quiere decir... bueno, hay muchos Edwards por ahí. Es sólo que cuando Alice dijo el nombre de Edward, se sintió como si lo conociera.

_¡Ugh! Renesmee. ¿Por qué gastar el tiempo imaginando y teniendo pensamientos estúpidos? ¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Apenas lo conociste y ya estás diciendo que lo conocías?!_

—Es un gusto conocerlos —me las arreglé para murmurar—. Su hermana es muy, muy amable —añadí, señalando a Alice.

El hombre grande y moreno se río, supuse que era Emmett.

—Sí, eso no es lo único que podrás apreciar también.

Le sonreí con timidez. Emmett es grande, temible y todo, pero él parecía una gran persona, no me intimidaba. Parecía más un divertido hermano mayor.

Cogí con velocidad mi tenedor y le ensarté macarrones y me los metí en la boca. Ellos me miraron fijamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Los Cullen me hacían sentir rara. En serio.

—Entonces... ¿Dónde es tu próxima clase, Bella-Renesmee? —me pregunto Jasper. Estaba sorprendida de que él me estuviera hablando. Y no era la única razón. Me acababa de llamar Bella. Raro. Definitivamente.

Esto es _tan _raro. ¿Por qué he tenido que venir a la escuela al fin y al cabo? No soy como las otras personas. De repente, me sentí tranquila. Como en calma. En un minuto me estaba volviendo loca, y ahora... sentía una pequeña calma. No hay palabras para describirlo.

Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta que Jasper estaba esperando mi respuesta.

—Um... Biología.

Vi que Edward se puso rígido.

—Wow. Esa también es la próxima clase de Edward —murmuró Alice, pero aún entusiasta—. Debes mostrarle el salón de Biología a Renesmee ya que es su próxima clase —rodo sus ojos.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, protesté.

—No, está bien. Yo misma puedo hacerlo —sonreí tímidamente.

—No, está bien. Puedo llevarte —oí la voz de Edward por primera vez. Era algo familiar también. La manera en que él habla... es sólo _raro_. ¿Y por qué no puedo decir algo más en vez de raro?

Todos en la mesa se quedaron atónitos ante él. Era como si hubieran estado tratado de persuadirlo y sabiendo que diría que no, pero dijo que sí.

No me di cuenta que ya había terminado de comer. Mis ojos se abrieron antes de que pudiera controlar mi expresión.

—Um... mejor me voy ahora —balbuceé. Cogí mi bandeja y me levanté, mientras que Edward también se ponía de pie.

—Está bien, vamos Renesmee. No queremos llegar tarde —murmuró Edward. Podía escuchar un poco de molestia en su voz y eso me hizo más feliz, porque si la gente seguía tratando de ser amable conmigo, mi día sólo se volvería más y más raro.

Fui a la área de basura y puse mi bandeja en la parte de arriba de la misma, cuando me giré Edward ya me estaba esperando. Al llegar al frente de él se dio la vuelta y empezó a guiarme —o no— al salón de biología. Lo seguí por los pasillos, pero me quedé a unos metros detrás de él.

Tomó sólo un minuto llegar hasta un salón con unas mesas de laboratorio, y de inmediato supe que estamos en el salón de biología. Edward se sentó en mesa de adelante, que tenía un puesto vacio a su lado; por ahora sólo había unos pocos estudiantes en el salón. Fui hasta donde la maestra y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia, se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos antes de pasarme el libro de biología. Le di las gracias cuando ella me mando al asiento vacío alado de Edward. ¡Esto realmente me estaba volviendo loca! ¿Por qué _siempre_ pasa esto?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward hizo una mueca. Eh. Probablemente estaba pensando lo mismo que estoy pensando. Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo. Cuando los volví a abrir vi algunos estudiantes que entraban al salón, así que busqué entre las páginas de mi libro para iniciar la lectura.

Cuando más estudiantes empezaron a llegar, levanté mi cabeza para verlos y este tipo, bueno, chico, me guiñó el ojo. Uhg. Ewe.

Involuntariamente me sonrojé, pero luego me arrepentí. Si este chico vio que me sonrojé, pensará que me gusta. Entonces recordé que tengo la herencia de mi mamá de sonrojarme. Suspiré y me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba con ansiedad.

Otra vez, ¿por qué todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera un pedazo de anillo de cuarenta quilates?

Entonces —finalmente— el profesor anuncio:

— ¡Bunas tardes estudiantes! —y me presento a los estudiantes que, probablemente, no estaban interesados en escuchar sobre mí, y luego ella se presento. Se llamaba Sra. Eleanor y supongo, que por su acento, ella es canadiense o quizá francesa.

Y entonces ella comenzó a explicar sobre las células y humanas y no humanas. Me centré en lo que estaba explicado, porque parece que cada clase a la que he asistió era muy, muy... difícil concentrarse.

Estoy bastante segura de voy a fallar en este semestre. ¡Mamá me va a matar y ahora no me enviará a un internado!

Gemí y eso causo que los estudiantes y la Sra. Eleanor me miraran confundidos.

— ¿Tiene alguna queja sobre el tema que estoy enseñando señorita Masen? —preguntó.

—No señora —dije—. Es que... bueno, olvidé hacer algo en casa —mentí. Nunca he sido muy buena en eso de mentir, mi cara lo dice todo. Al igual que mamá.

A pesar de que la Sra. Eleanor no parecía muy convencida, asintió y volvió a su lección. En ese momento los ojos de Edward se estrecharon, y luego me miraron como si fuera un enemigo.

Lo ignoré, molesta por comportamiento tan grosero y miré al tablero.

Estaba tan aliviada cuando oí que la campana sonó, señalándome que huyera y esperar a que ninguno de los chicos Cullen —excluyendo a Alice— estuviera allí.

Agarré mi libro y cuando tuve tiempo para mirar hacia arriba, Edward ya se había ido. Hmm. Extraño.

Me quedé mirando con curiosidad hacia la puerta, y luego una voz de chica me llamó.

—Hola —miré hacia arriba para ver a una chica de pelo rojo, estatura mediana, y con una cara redonda y con hoyuelos sonriéndome—. Soy Kathleen Jackhunt.

—Soy Renesmee Masen —aunque sé que ella ya lo sabía, sólo estaba tratando de ser agradable.

— ¡Lo sé! —gritó, cuando salíamos por la puerta del salón—. ¡Eres tan bonita, sabes! Y adoro tu vestido. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

Oh no. Otro pretencioso.

—Um. Mi hermana me lo compró —murmuré.

—Wow. Tu hermana tiene buen gusto.

—Sí. Gracias —murmuré.

— ¡Me encanta tu pelo! —exclamó Kathleen, estaba logrando ponerme muy molesta.

—Gracias —repetí, impasible.

— ¿Dónde es tu próxima clase Renesmee? —la forma en que pronunció mi nombre era como: Reh-nes-me. Pero la pronunciación correcta es: Ruh-_nez_-may.

—Deportes —dije.

— ¡Ohh! ¡Esa también es mi siguiente clase! — ¡Oh hombre!

— ¡Wow, eso es genial Kathleen! —le dije, fingiendo entusiasmo en mi voz.

— ¡Sí!

Ella siguió balbuceando mientras yo fingía escucharla diciendo _mmm_ y _ahh_ cada vez que decía algo trivial sobre ella. Los Cullen son sólo que... me hacen sentir como si los conociera, pero yo no los...

—Kathleen, ¿conoces a los Cullen? —pregunté de sopetón, la pregunta salió de mi boca sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Dime tú, tú los conoces —un poco de celos teñían su voz.

Estaba sorprendida de que ella me hubiera visto sentada en su mesa.

—No, una chica llamada Alice Cullen me invitó a sentarme con ellos —dije, defendiéndome de su acusación de que yo conocía la familia.

—Bien. Nunca he visto a la familia Cullen invitar a un estudiante a su mesa después de tres años. Eran de Chicago y todos son adoptados.

— ¿Todos? —pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su historia.

—Ellos son lo más hermoso que jamás hayas visto en _toda_ tu vida entera. Al principio, pensaba que los chicos eran sexys actores adolescentes que asisten a escuelas públicas.

»Y todos están juntos —agregó—. Al igual que juntos, _juntos_. Jasper y Alice, y Rosalie y Emmett.

Estaba confundida.

— ¿Y el otro? Edward.

Oh. Nunca sale con nadie. Ni siquiera está interesado en alguien. Pero creo que antes lo hacía. Puedes ver en su cara que acaba de perder a alguien Kathleen se rió, y era desagradable. Desagradable, porque sabía que Edward perdió al amor de su vida y ella se ríe de él. Apreté mis labios.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde eres Renesmee?

—De alguna parte.

— ¿Dónde es alguna parte? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Um. New York —dije—. Estoy con mi hermana.

— ¿Hermana? —insistió Kathleen—. ¿No tienes padres?

Antes susurré. _Solía tener un padre, pero él es ahora cosa del pasado_. Pensé en mi padre y en que mi mamá me decía que me parecía tanto a él. Cuando me mirara en un espejo, realmente estaría mirándolo.

No me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la clase de deportes, y no había oído lo que Kathleen dijo. Fui al vestuario de chicas y cambie mi ropa por una de educación física.

¡EF fue increíble! La mejor clase en todo este dia. Nunca me he divertido tanto desde que era una niña, bueno, sigo siendo una niña, ¡pero me veo como una chica de dieciocho años! Lo que sea, de todos modos me dieron la ventaja en el Voleibol, ganándome miradas de las chicas y reconocimiento de los chicos. Kathleen me presentó a sus amigas, que era la chica alta y rubia que pensaba que estaba hablando en francés. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida y al mismo tiempo enojada, así que dio lo mismo, cuando Kathleen la presentó y a sus molestas amigas, Michelle y Caitlyn. Después de clase de deportes me fui directamente a mi casillero, y luego encontré una nota allí. Por favor, dime que no es de los _chicos_ otra vez. La abrí y la letra era muy hermosa y elegante. Pero la advertencia en la nota me puso toda la piel de gallina. Decía: _Te estaremos vigilando_.

Mordí mi labio y arrugué el papel en mi puño y lo metí en mi mochila. Me encamine al estacionamiento. Saqué las llaves de mi nuevo carro, un Mercedes Guardian. Sí. Mamá me lo compró para que pudiera estar segura, pero me gusta su Ferrari negro todavía más. Nos gusta tener coches rápidos. Mamá dijo que se trata de la personalidad, al igual que ella elogió al de papá. Bueno. Por lo menos tengo un coche.

En el estacionamiento, vi que algunos alumnos rodeaban mi coche con el asombro pintado en sus rostros. Ja, ja. Finjo no verlos y fui rápidamente a mi coche. Se quedaron sin aliento cuando me vieron en él, y se apartaron para darme un poco de espacio para que pudiera encender mi coche y conducir. Todo estaba lleno de nieve (por supuesto, ¡es Alaska!) y frío, cuando el coche salió a la carretera... es una buena cosa que estoy acostumbrada a todas las frías temperaturas a mi alrededor. Nunca he tocado a nadie más caliente que yo... ¡Creo que soy el único aquí en el planeta cuya piel es como fuego abrasador! Quiero decir, por supuesto, cuando la gente me toca siempre se alejan de mi en medio segundo. ¿Sorprendidos o doloridos? No sé.

Nuestra casa esta a kilómetros de distancia de la escuela y eso es buena cosa porque realmente no me relaciono con los vecinos, especialmente mamá. Mamá es una chica tímida, sin confianza en sí misma... ella no se ve con claridad. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que ella posee un don que es llamado un escudo mental. Aparqué mi coche al lado del Ferrari Enzo de mamá. Sí, a ella le gustan los coches rápidos, pero _no_ los coches. En realidad, nosotras vivimos cerca de los bosques de Alaska, porque mamá dijo que sólo le recordaba 'los-días-con-mi-papá-y-esa-cosa-de-la-familia'. Cogí mi maleta y los libros mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando salí del coche mi estomago comenzó a gruñir. Ugh. Hambre.

Corrí rápidamente a dentro de la casa (puedo correr rápido porque no hay nadie aquí para ver, más que mi mamá y yo), y me fui hasta la nevera mientras amontonaba mi maleta y los libros sobre la encimera de la cocina. En ese momento mis ojos captaron un pedazo de papel blanco pegado en la puerta de la nevera con un imán. Sabía exactamente que mi mamá va a decirme algo, porque no había nada más en la nota, aparte de una imagen de mi mamá y yo cuando sólo tenía dos años de edad y una foto de mi abuelo Charlie. Nunca lo he conocido, pero mamá siempre me habla de él. Dijo que cuando este en la edad adecuada de mostrarme a mi familia humana en público, podría visitarlos.

Tomé el papel y leí el torpe garabato de mi madre.

_Renesmee,_

_Salí a comprar alimentos. Asegúrate de hacer tu tarea antes de hacer algo más, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ten cuidado._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá_

Suspiré, arrugué el papel y lo tiré a la basura al lado de la encimera. Abrí la puerta de la nevera y escaneé con mis ojos por la comida que estaba sabrosa y disponible para mi hambre. Cogí los espaguetis de la noche pasada y lo metí en el microondas para calentarlos. Miré el plato circular y olí la pasta. Impaciente, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, agarré mis cosas de la escuela y corrí escaleras arriba. Puse mis libros sobre mi escritorio y, mirando mal a mi sudadera, me la cambie por una camisa normal. Fui hasta el espejo y cogí una banda de goma para recoger mi cabello rizado y de color bronce.

_¡Ding!_

Oí al horno microondas señalándome que le abra la puerta y recoja mi comida. En la planta baja, vi a mi mamá sosteniendo el plato con sus manos desnudas. Eso me haría decir 'Ouch'.

—Hola mamá —la saludé—. Estas en casa temprano —dije, mientras me sentaba en la mesa y mi mamá se acomodaba delante de mí.

Ignoró mi cumplido.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, Renesmee? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros mientras giraba mi tenedor en los espaguetis.

—No es muy divertido... es aburrido de todos modos. La casa-escuela es _mejor_.

Me metí la pasta en la boca y al principio se sintió caliente, pero se volvió un poco más frío después de un segundo.

—Espero que no recibieras ningún comentario malo —dijo mamá, sentada a mi lado.

—No, pero había comentarios extraños.

Levantó una ceja.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué has oído?

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

—Umm... que me veo pálida e inteligente y... sólo porque soy nueva aquí tienen que hablar mamá.

Mamá se echó a reír.

—Tienes razón, mi amor. Tienes razón —sonrió—. Tú sabes, te comprendo también cuando tuve mi primer día en el instituto de Forks.

La emoción me inundó porque mamá nunca me cuenta historias de sus primeros días.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno... como dijiste 'sólo porque soy nueva aquí tienen que hablar'. Y bueno, siempre me ruborizaba cada vez que escuchaba ese tipo de cosas... pero los ignoraba.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿hiciste algunos amigos? —me preguntó, probablemente tratando de hacer una conversación, o ella realmente está ansiosa de lo que me ha pasado hoy en la escuela.

—Sí... quiero decir. No es tanto como un _amigo_, pero _conocidos_ sería una buena palabra para definirlo —enfaticé las palabras. Mi mente voló de regreso a los Cullen. No hay manera de que le esté contando de ellos a mamá. Porque parte de mi dice que debería esperar por un tiempo antes de decirle a mamá que los conozco, pero también una parte de mi dice que debería decirle o ella pensará que eres poco amistosa. Ugh. De nuevo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llaman?

Me mordí mi labio.

—Uhh... Kathleen Jackhunt y un grupo de familia.

— ¿Familia? —exigió.

—Se me olvidaron sus nombres, porque es un nombre muy raro y muy difícil de pronunciar —mentí. Lo bueno es que no estaba tartamudeando o mamá se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

Frunció sus labios, pero no presionó más en el tema.

—Así que... mamá. Háblame de tus días en la escuela secundaria —comencé otro tema. Vi como se tensó y después de unos segundos se relajó.

—Eso no es necesario, Renesmee... tú... ya terminaste, así que por qué no vas arriba y haces tú tarea. ¿De acuerdo? —sí. Sabía que evitaría este tema.

—Por supuesto, mamá —le di un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Buenas noches! —brinqué mientras subía las escaleras, y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Suspiré y me di la vuelta para comenzar hacer mis deberes.

Después de dos horas de haberme partido la cabeza, mi estómago comenzó a gruñir otra vez. Esto significaba que mi estómago no está satisfecho solamente con la comida humana. Desperdigué mis libros por el suelo y me dirigí al armario. Cogí una chaqueta y mi tenis para cazar.

Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Vi a mi mamá en el sofá leyendo un libro.

—Mamá... mal momento. Tengo que ir a cazar ahora —dije rápidamente.

—Oh... bueno, entonces ten cuidado y no trates de meterte en problemas.

Me dirigí a la puerta mientras decía:

—Claro, mamá. ¡Estaré de regreso en una hora! —declaré.

Dentro del bosque, la luna brillaba tan intensamente que hizo la visión de mis ojos un poco más clara, mientras caminaba.

Me detuve y cerré mis ojos. Oí el sonido de mi corazón y mi respiración, hasta que oí el sonido de un galope en el noroeste desde la casa, apostaba a que esta a nos cinco kilómetros de distancia. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y corrí al lugar adonde mis instintos me decían que tenía que ir. Me tomó tres minutos para llegar al lugar donde quería. Vi a un ciervo mordisqueando la hierba cerca de un árbol roto y cubierto de flores. Mis ojos se estrecharon en el ciervo y me agazapé en mi posición de caza, calculando de que manera atacar a la criatura.

Di un pequeño paso hacia adelante, mientras observaba al ciervo con fiereza. Luego, cuando di otro paso, no noté que allí había una rama y accidentalmente la pisé y se quebró. El ciervo oyó el chasquido y su cabeza miró a la oscuridad en mi dirección. El ciervo parecía indeciso por un momento, cuando se echó a correr en dirección contraria a la mía.

Gemí y corrí para alcanzar al ciervo. El ciervo era rápido, sin embargo, soy afortunada de ser un híbrido. No soy tan rápido como un _verdadero_ vampiro, pero aún así puedo correr muy rápido. El ciervo se fue hacia la izquierda, donde había un pequeño río congelado. Se metió en el hielo y se agrietó un poco, por lo que retrocedió. Pero sentí lastima por el ciervo porque yo ya estaba detrás de él. Pobrecillo. Lo cogí del cuello y apreté mis labios contra él. Abrí mi boca y mordí el cuello del ciervo, la sangre fluye por mi cuello y en mi garganta. Succioné con más fuerza, necesitaba más sangre, pero era inútil. No es sangre humana, a pesar de que nunca la he probado antes. Pero sé que es más apetecible que esta dieta.

Cuando drené por completo el cuerpo, y no había más sangre que pudiera sacar, lo empujé lejos de mi rostro lo llevé a un árbol. Me agaché y cavé un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que el ciervo pudiera entrar, y lo coloqué ahí. Me puse de pie y miré a mí alrededor, buscando algo atractivo y cosas que se pudieran ver bien. Uno me llamó la atención —una flor roja. Estaba colgando en las viñas de un árbol a veinte metros de distancia. Era la única que colgaba allí, parecía tan brillante junto al soso tronco verde-blanco. Lo cogí del árbol y le sonreí. Me di la vuelta para ir a donde enterré al ciervo y coloqué la flor roja en el cuerpo drenado.

—Lo siento —susurré. Cubrí el cuerpo con piedras y cuando estaba todo cubierto, suspiré y me alejé. Hacía mucho frío, especialmente, si es casi Diciembre. El tenue sol de las heladas montañas y que hacía que el cielo se viera como de un grisáceo-naranja. Es hermoso aquí en Alaska... el cual es el lugar perfecto para nosotras. Entonces lo olí. De nuevo.

Sé que he olido esta esencia antes... y todavía esta freso, reciente.

El aroma de vampiro_s_.

.

.


	3. Misterios

.

.

**2. MISTERIOS**

.

El olor era tan fuerte, que hizo que las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharan. Conozco el aroma de vampiro de mamá, y este _definitivamente_ no es el de ella. Olfateé, tratando de oler de dónde vino. Olfateé de nuevo y me di la vuelta. El rastro se dirigía hacia el norte, a unos quince kilómetros de distancia. No es que este tan lejos y mi mamá podría estar pensando que estoy bebiendo mucha sangre de animal para evitar atacar a los humanos. De todos modos no es tan tarde, y ya terminé mi tarea. Corrí hacia el norte y con cada paso que daba, el olor se hacía más fuerte. Mi mente estaba curiosa... muy curiosa. Nunca he conocido a otro vampiro antes, así que estaba ansiosa. El aroma se adentraba a lo profundo del bosque y el frío viento estaba rozando mi piel caliente, enviándome un escalofrió. Entonces detuve mis pies, cuando estaba a treinta metros de una mansión, aquí, en el parque de Denali. ¡No puedo creer que haya una casa en un parque! Las luces estaban encendidas y la casa era magnifica. Casi todas las paredes estaban reemplazadas con vidrio. Podía ver las cosas y los objetos del interior, pero no a las personas. Raro —otra vez.

No debo meterme. No debo ser tan curiosa. No debo de ir adentro de la casa. No debo causar problemas.

_¡Date la vuelta Renesmee y vuelve a casa!_

Decidí hacer caso a lo que dijo mi conciencia y _casi_ empecé a correr cuando oí una voz.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —oh no. Su voz era contenida, con una cólera suave en el borde, pero todavía hermosa. Salió de la oscuridad, pero podía verlo claramente. Era un hombre alto, con el pelo negro y la piel de un tono oliváceo, pero todavía se veía pálida y sus ojos eran de color dorado.

Tragué salive y me di media vuelta. El hombre jadeó cuando me vio, sus estaban muy abiertos y eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que aún tenía sangre cubriendo mi boca. El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, y de repente volvió a cerrarla. Lo miré asustada, confundida y ansiosa. Debía de correr, pero mis piernas no respondían. Entonces el hombre levantó su brazo y me agarró del codo, llevándome quién sabe a dónde. Él era tan rápido que las cosas pasaban como en una nebulosa.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —grité—. ¡Suéltame! —traté de encogerme de hombros lejos de su mano, pero no podía. Quiero decir, él es un vampiro, por lo que es más fuerte que yo.

—No te preocupes. No voy hacerte daño —dijo el hombre, con un leve acento francés en su voz.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si puedo confiar en ti? —pregunté. Se detuvo, y mi cabeza daba vueltas vertiginosamente.

—Conozco a tu madre.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué?

—Se llama Isabella Swan.

Me quedé sin aliento y con la boca abierta. ¡Pensé que sólo esta bromeando! Compuse mi cara, pero fracasé.

— ¿C-co-cómo? —tartamudeé.

—No podemos hablar en este momento o el lector de mentes nos oirá —interrumpió con urgencia. Soltó mi codo y me dolió, me di cuenta de que iba a salir un moretón—. Nos vemos mañana antes del anochecer, cerca del río en la zona oeste.

Lo miré cuestionable.

Gimió.

—No tenemos tiempo... No puedo hablar ni explicarte nada en este momento, por lo que conozco a tu madre. Ahora, ve, ve —instó.

Asentí con la cabeza y corrí lejos de él.

Uhhh... ¿qué es lo que ha _sucedido_?

Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Conocí a un vampiro! Y lo sabía por el olor del aroma, pero no es el aroma lo que me tiene confundida. Tenía preguntas surgiendo en mi mente. ¿Quién es él y por qué conoce a mi mamá? Y él dijo que no debíamos de hablar en ese momento porque el lector de mentes nos oiría... ¿y por qué me conoce? Yo ni siquiera lo conozco. Ahí deben de haber secretos. ¿Incluso soy _yo_ parte del secreto? Él me dijo que lo encontrara cerca del río en la zona oeste. Por lo tanto, ¿él va a explicarme todo esto a mí?

Bueno, entonces tal vez sólo lo averiguaremos.

Cuando llegué a la casa de inmediato me limpié la sangre en mi cara con mi camisa. Y en lugar de entrar por la puerta, subí a la ventana de mi habitación. A menudo utilizo la ventana para que mi mamá no me vea así. A veces mamá nunca llegaba a verme así. No cazamos mucho juntas. Abrí la ventana y entré. Rápidamente fui al armario para escoger mi pijama. Me moría de ganas de dormir de las cosas tan rarísimas. Recogí la ropa en mis brazos y me fui al baño. Cuando puse la ropa en el tocador del lavabo y miré hacia arriba, casi me da un ataque al corazón por la mujer que me estaba mirando. Oh. Sólo era yo. Todavía había sangre en mi mejilla izquierda, en la mandíbula y en la garganta. Me quité la ropa y entré a la ducha. La ducha caliente relajaba mis agarrotados músculos, calmándome. Traté de alejar el recuerdo de mi cabeza y lo logré. Apagué la ducha, me puse mi ropa, y me sequé el cabello con la toalla. Cuando estuvo medio seco, tiré la toalla a la cesta. Fui al tocador del lavabo para coger mi cepillo de dientes y lavar la sangre que hay en ellos. Asqueroso. Después de hacer esto salí del baño. Casi me da un ataque al corazón. Otra vez.

Una mujer estaba sentada en el borde de mi sucia cama.

— ¿Qué _demonios_? —grité. Y luego me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que era mi mamá.

Ella me miró y suspiró.

—Renesmee Carlie, ¿donde oíste esas palabras? —mi rubor se hacía más profundo. Maldigo algunas veces cuando ella no está. Bueno, ella maldice también. Cuando era una niña ella solía decir esas cosas cada vez que yo hacía algo imprudente, o estúpido. Y le preguntaría qué es lo que estaba diciendo y ella se ruborizaría, pero por supuesto, no se formaría enrojecimiento en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Bueno... tú dices esas palabras también —contesté. Eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Mamá negó con la cabeza y se veía triste.

—No quiero que me estés copiando Renesmee, si eso es lo que estás haciendo.

Casi me reí.

—No, mamá. ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

Dudo por un momento.

—Nada.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Vamos, mamá. Tiene que haber un motivo por el que has dicho eso —insistí.

—Está bien. Es sólo que no quiero que seas como yo. Cometo errores, cariño.

—Yo cometo errores también —discutí—. Y nadie es perfecto —añadí. ¿A dónde estamos llegando de todos modos?

Mamá entorno los ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, pregunté:

— ¿Cuál es tú punto de todos modos, mamá? —utilizo mi voz suave para que no vea que estoy enojada o molesta.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—Solamente quiero que seas cuidadosa, Renesmee. Por favor, entiende eso —suplicó.

—Por supuesto, mamá —dije simplemente.

Mamá se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó por los hombros y respiró hondo.

—Buenas noches, querida. Ve a dormir, todavía tienes escuela mañana —dijo cuando se apartó de mi. Asentí con la cabeza y fui a mi cama. Empujé las mantas y me relajé. Mamá ya estaba en la puerta abierta y con su mano en el pomo.

—Buenas noche, mamá —dije.

Sonrió bellamente.

—Tú también, amor. Dulces sueños —me lanzó un beso volador, apagó las luces y cerró la puerta. La luna brillaba a través de la ventana y me estaba enfrentando. Mamá me contaba cuentos antes de dormir. Ahora que estoy totalmente crecida, como que ya no me gustan, pero los echo de menos. Cerré mis ojos, esperando no soñar en estos momentos. Ahora que hay misterios fluyendo en mi cabeza.

.

.

.

_— ¡Saca al bebé de aquí!__ —una voz furiosa ordenó. La señora envolvió la manta de color rosa en el ensangrentado cuerpo de la hermosa bebé. El hombre moreno miró en pánico al hombre de los ojos rojos._

_— ¡Cámbiala! ¡No hay tiempo!__ —gritó. El hombre con los ojos rojos tragó saliva y entrecerró los ojos a la mujer cubierta de sangre y con respiración dificultosa. Los cuatro hombres altos arrinconaron al hombre de los ojos rojos. Le gruñeron y otros pocos le rugían. _

_—Si la matas morirás __—gruñó el líder. El hombre con los ojos rojos temblaba con fuerza y regresó su mirada a la mujer que jadeaba._

_ La criatura de ojos rojos asintió con la cabeza y pasó a los hombres hacia la mujer moribunda. _

_— ¡Date prisa!__ —el otro hombre gritaba, obra del pánico y el enojo. La criatura de ojos rojos se inclinó y dobló su cabeza hacia el cuello ensangrentado de ella._

_._

* * *

_._

_—__Shhh... __—__la mujer con la cicatriz en la cara calmaba al bebé mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos. El hombre alto se acercó a ella y miró al bebé__—__. ¿Hay algún cambio? __—__preguntó._

_—__No. Sólo han pasado tres horas __—__negó con la cabeza, triste__—__. Emily, dale el bebé a Jared y Embry. La bebé es venenosa. Si esa cosa te muerde... __—__no terminó, y volvió a sacudir su cabeza._

_—__No es una_ cosa_. Ella tiene un nombre. Y no te preocupes, Sam. Esta pequeña niña no me va a morder __—__Emily le aseguró a Sam._

_—__Emily... gimió Sam._

_Entonces, el otro hombre alto entró en la habitación._

_—__Embry __—__Sam ordenó con voz dura__—__. Llévate a_ Renesmee _lejos de Emily. Cuídala hasta que Bella se despierte... no... hasta que Bella se pueda controlar._

_Emily miró a Sam, pero suspiró. Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia Embry. La niña rodó hacia su costado, bostezando. Y luego parpadeó antes de abrir sus ojos. _

_—__Buenas tardes, pequeña __—__saludó Emily. La niña la miró con una deslumbrante sonrisa colgando de su cara. Extendió y le apretó la pequeña mano de color rosa en su rostro. Un shock pasó por Emily cuando la bebé le tocó la piel. Entonces, imágenes de la mamá del bebé, Bella, parpadearon en la mente de Emily._

_—__Coge al bebé. _

_»__Embry, coge al bebé __—__gritó Sam. Embry asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y cogió al bebé de los brazos de Emily. Sam tiró a Emily cinco metros lejos del bebé cuando estuvo fuera de sus brazos. La bebé lloraba mientras Embry la tranquilizaba meciéndola adelante y atrás._

_—__Emily, ¿estás bien?__ —__exigió Sam. _

_Emily miró a la niña por un momento antes de parpadear y mirar a Sam._

_—Estoy bien, Sam. Estoy bien. Creo que la bebé es..._

_—Talentosa __—un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas entró a la casa. Era el padre de Jacob, Billy Black._

_— ¿Talentosa?__ —preguntó Sam__—. ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_—El joven recién nacido es un superdotado. En las leyendas, algunos vampiros tienen poderes especiales __—miró al bebé que estaba jugando con el largo pelo de Embry__—. Y este niño... tiene un poder especial._

_— ¿Qué poder?_

_Billy se encogió de hombros._

_—Depende. El bebé ha probado su poder en Emily._

_— ¿Te hizo daño?__ —preguntó Sam, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Emily._

_—No. Ella no me lastimó. Creo que ella me_ mostró _algo_ _—Emily respondió._

—_ ¿Qué te mostró?_

_—Su madre. Creo que ella estaba preguntando por su madre._

.

.

.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando escuché a mi estúpido despertador sonar a través de mis sensibles oídos. Aunque ese no era el único motivo, era por ese maldito sueño. No recuerdo mucho el sueño porque son muy borrosos cuando se trata de rostros y cosas por el estilo. Pero puedo recordar de lo que estaban hablando. La primera parte del sueño era familiar y también doloroso de ver. En realidad, los dos diferentes sueños eran familiares, sólo que no sé si eran reales o no. Miré a mi alrededor y la tenue luz del sol pasó por mi ventana, y pude ver a dos pájaros que descansaban allí. Me levanté y gemí cuando vi mis libros esparcidos por el maldito suelo. Recogí todo y lo coloque en mi escritorio. Después de bañarme, cepillarme los dientes y cambiarme de ropa, eche mis libros en la maleta y me coloqué la correa en el hombro y bajé a desayunar. Cuando llegué a la cocina vi que mi desayuna ya estaba en la mesa. Mi mamá estaba allí, viendo las noticias de la mañana. Me senté en el sillón y cogí mi tenedor para pinchar el tocino y meterlo en mi boca. No me molesté en terminarlo así que cogí el vaso de leche y me lo bebí.

—Mami. Me tengo que ir —dije, mientras me ponía de pie. Mi mamá ya estaba a mi lado, y me abrazó por los hombros por un momento.

—Buena suerte —dijo, mientras abría la puerta de la entrada—. Compórtate bien en la escuela y ten cuidado.

— ¡Sí! —encendí la alarma de mi coche. Me alegro de que mamá no se molestara en llevarme ella misma a la escuela. Ayer lo hizo y por suerte también en dejarme llevar mi coche.

Cuando llegué a las instalaciones de la escuela, aparqué mi coche al lado de un brillante Volvo plateado, preguntándome quién podría ser el dueño. Entonces vi a Kathleen Jackhunt, de ayer, corriendo hacia mi coche con un montón de barbies rubias a su lado. Gemí, cerrando los ojos mientras apagaba el coche. Y, cuando cogí mi maleta, escuché a alguien tocando a mi ventana. Salté un poco cuando vi a Kathleen. Cuando se dio cuenta que la veía, me saludó con su mano, y entonces algunas de sus amigas se rieron.

Abrí la puerta y encendí la alarma cuando la cerré. Casi no hice caso a las chicas detrás de mí cuando una de ellas saludó un '¡Hola, Renesmee!'

Me di la vuelta para mirar a las chicas, plasmando una sonrisa falsa en mi cara.

—Vaya, hola —saludé, sin el más mínimo entusiasmo.

—Soy Amanda Carlson —dijo la chica, sonriendo como una idiota—. Ellas son Vivien y Venice Maverick —hizo un gesto hacia las gemelas rubias—. _Puede que _ya hayas conocido a Kathleen, ¿verdad? —Amanda preguntó inocentemente.

—Sí. Lo hice. Oh y es agradable verlas chicas —dije débilmente—. Y bueno, discúlpame, tengo que irme. ¡Chao! —cuando les di la espalda puse mis ojos en blanco. Caminé un poco más rápido, con la esperanza de que esas chicas no me sigan. Pero creo que alguien ahora me odia, ¡porque realmente me siguieron!

—Sabes... me encanta tu cabello. Es de un color tan hermoso y raro —dijo una de las gemelas mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Sí... ¿de qué color es, de todos modos? —caviló la otra gemela.

—Bronce —murmuré entre dientes.

—Oohhh... Ahora lo entiendo. Tienes el mismo color de cabello de Edward Cullen —Amanda chilló cuando dijo su nombre. Traté de que no me vieran rodar los ojos.

Kathleen resopló.

—Cállate, Amanda. No tienes oportunidad de salir con _Edward Cullen_.

—Al igual que él tampoco saldría contigo, Kat —replicó Amanda.

_Oh, por favor. ¿Puede sonar la campana ahora?_ supliqué dentro de mi cabeza. Entonces alguien tiene que estar hoy _igual_ que yo, porque la campana sonó.

— ¡Oops! —dije a toda prisa—. Me tengo que ir. No quiero llegar tarde —y antes de que pudiera alejarme al menos tres metros, Kathleen sugirió—: Hey, Renesmee. Siéntate con nosotras en el almuerzo, así _Amanda_ aquí, no estará celosa de ti por juntarte con los _Cullen_.

Las chicas se rieron, a excepción de Amanda, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Kathleen y finalmente a mí. Tragué saliva cuando recibí su peligrosa mirada, pero sólo estoy actuando. No le tengo miedo a esa perra... No estoy presumiendo ni nada, porque si tuviéramos una pelea física ella perdería.

No me di cuenta de que estaban esperando a que respondiera.

— ¡Oh! Umm... seguro. Eso está bien, Kathleen. No me junto mucho con los Cullen. Ellos sólo estaban... siendo amables... —tartamudeé. No espere su respuesta porque necesitaba desesperadamente mantenerme lejos de ellas. Corrí a ritmo humano para la clase de Español. Suspiré de alivio cuando vi que el Sr. Eliot todavía no había llegado, pero me empecé a poner nerviosa cuando vi que Alice Cullen ya estaba allí. Jugueteé con la cremallera de mi chaqueta, mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento al lado de Alice. Alice estaba mirando al espacio con su libro de español abierto sobre la mesa. Cuando me senté en mi lugar, Alice me miró y sonrió.

—Hola, Renesmee —saludó alegremente.

—Hey, Alice —susurré.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo te fue en Biología ayer con mi hermano? —Alice preguntó con ansiedad. La miré por un momento antes de contestar.

—Umm... estuvo bien. Todo está bien —dije nerviosamente. Alice asintió con entusiasmo.

—Veo que te estás juntando con Amanda y su séquito —dijo en un tono suave. Levanté la mirada hacia ella, sorprendida—. Y ya no te vas a sentar más con nosotros —añadió Alice en un tono triste.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—Oh. Um... La verdad, no estoy _técnicamente_ juntándome con ellas. Creo que me están forzando a que lo haga —expliqué.

Alice se rió y el sonido era como el de campanas.

—Lo sé. Una vez lo intentó con Rosalie y conmigo. Pero Rosalie es demasiado testaruda y obstinada y yo era demasiada extraña y entusiasta para que cambien sus mentes.

—Son como... ¿las reinas de esta escuela? —le pregunté.

Alice sonrió como un hermoso niño.

—Sí. Supongo.

.

.*.*.*.

.

Estaba tan contenta de que el día finalmente había llegado a su fin cuando la campana sonó por fin al final de la clase de educación física. Subí corriendo a mi coche para que el séquito no me alcanzara. Se habían vuelto tan molestos en el almuerzo. Todo de lo que podían hablar era de los Cullen y lo sexy que Edward Cullen es. Sólo podía asentir y a veces decir 'sí', 'aaahhh', 'ohhh'. Era estúpido y tan irritante. Mientras conducía a mi casa, de repente me acordé de lo que el hombre del bosque me dijo ayer.

_'Nos vemos mañana antes del anochecer, cerca del río en la zona oeste.'_ Me dijo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y el sonido del latir de mi corazón se aceleró como el viento. ¿Debería de ir? ¿O no? ¿Y si él sólo me está engañando? ¿Y si él me _mata_ y nunca podría ver a mi mamá otra vez? Oh, Dios. Y nunca le he dicho a mi mamá lo mucho que la amo. Nunca me he graduado, ¡y no dure aún una semana en la escuela! Empecé a temblar, pero me controlé. Pero él conocía a mi mamá. ¿Si conoce a mi madre, quiere decir que debería confiar en él? Pero tendrá que explicarme por qué conoce a mi madre. Y sé que mi mamá no conoce a muchos vampiros desde que papá se fue.

Bueno... estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Cuando estacioné mi coche en el aparcamiento enfrente de mi casa, vi a mi mamá echar un vistazo a través de las cortinas y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Abrió la puerta antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la puerta del coche.

— ¡Hey Renesmee! —me saludó mamá cuando cerré la puerta del auto. Se apartó para que pudiera entrar por la puerta de la casa. Cuando entré oí la puerta cerrarse y suspiré, dejando caer mi maleta en el sofá. Fui directamente a la cocina, sintiéndome como un cobarde por no enfrentarme a ella. Ella tuvo que haber visto en mi rostro que algo me preocupaba.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —preguntó, mientras abría la puerta de la nevera.

—Bueno. ¿Recuerdas el día de ayer cuando te dije acerca de la chica llamada Kathleen Jackhunt? —pregunté, mirando a la comida. Por el rabillo de mis ojos vi que mi mamá asintió un poco con la cabeza.

—Sí... tu nueva amiga.

—Bueno... ella me presentó a sus otras amigas que son unas perras completas —murmuré. La miré al rostro y sus cejas estaban alzadas con incredulidad. No me había dado cuenta de que acabo de decir una mala palabra.

—Renesmee —comenzó.

—Está bien. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Lamento decir una mala palabra que era inaceptable de parte mía —la interrumpí rápidamente, tomando un cartón de leche—. Sólo mira —le pedí cuando llegué a su lado y le toqué la cara. Le mostré una repetición de las chicas, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo antes de que comenzaran las clases y terminó cuando empezaron a hablar de los Cullen. Deje caer mi mano y miré a mamá.

Mamá suspiró y frunció sus labios.

—Oh, vamos, mamá. Sé que cuando tenías mi edad... físicamente, tenias amigos que eran un poco... —no terminé, estaría sentenciada si dijera otra mala palabra de nuevo frente a ella.

—Sí. También eran unos grandísimos idiotas. A una de ellas le gustaba tu padre —murmuró. Escuché eso y elevé una ceja, a la vez que cerraba la puerta de la nevera con mi pierna.

—Papá siempre atraía a las chicas —puse mis ojos en blanco—. Voy a estar sorprendida si él tiene a otra.

Mamá hizo una mueca y me di cuenta cuando rememoré lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Oh, no! No, no es así, quiero decir... bueno... si lo hiciera, entonces mataría a esa estúpida zorra —ignoró el hecho de que acabo de decir otra vez una mala palabra.

Mamá se relajó un poco, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

Luego pude ver la puesta de sol y esa era mi señal para salir. Para ir hacia ese extraño vampiro en el bosque.

—No tengo tarea... gracias a Dios por eso... y quiero ir a los bosques porque necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio —le dije rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué ahora siempre vas a los bosques Renesmee? —exigió—. ¿De todas formas, no tienes hambre? —preguntó.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No, no tengo hambre. Y... siempre voy a los bosque porque me encanta Alaska —mentí en la segunda parte. Mamá asintió con la cabeza y me besó en la frente. Ella podría alcanzarme a pesar de que soy cuatro centímetros más alta que ella.

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero perderte a ti también —murmuró.

Asentí con la cabeza. Yo sé lo que quería decir sobre el '_a ti también_'.

—Te quiero mamá —le dije, mientras salía por la puerta de atrás.

—Yo también te amo, mi niña.

Le di la espalda y fui a enfrentarme al problema en que me había metido.

.

* * *

.

**Lu Ransom R:** Oh, no le veo problema con que me llames así (me gustó). Y con lo otro —y probablemente a otros también les interesen—, la historia tiene: Prefacio+27 capítulos+Epílogo+1 outtake. Más adelante hay POV'S de Alice, Edward, Bella, Jacob (pero muchooo más adelante)

_¡Gracias a todos los que leen la historia y los que me animan en esta traducción!_


	4. Explicaciones

.

.

**3. EXPLICACIONES**

.

Me dirigí cerca del río en la zona oeste. Ya estaba oscuro, pero sabía que el sol se estaba poniendo tras los oscuros nubarrones de neblina. Cada vez que pensaba en el hombre moreno detenía mis pasos y temblaba, me tomaba un momento antes de poder recuperarme y seguir caminando. No recuerdo muy bien cuál es la dirección, pero sí puedo recordar en donde enterré al ciervo. La flor roja será mi guía. Me acerque a los oscuros árboles, escuchando a un búho y eso sólo me añade un poco de nerviosismo. Durante unos minutos pude ver la flor roja cubierta en nieve a diez metros de donde me encontraba. Sonreí un poco, pero fruncí el ceño al recordar por qué estaba aquí. Un escalofrió me recorrió de nuevo y gemí. Seguí caminando hasta que vi el río congelado, olfateé el aire y mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta que el aroma estaba justo detrás de mí. Me giré rápido y grité cuando vi que el hombre ya estaba allí.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

¿Qué pensaba? Aquí esta escalofriantemente oscuro y sólo podía ver la luna, y entonces él sólo aparece detrás de mí, donde estuvo todo el tiempo, ¡¿y él no piensa si estaré bien?!

Tomé una respiración profunda, a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Qué crees? ¡Podrías haberme dado un ataque al corazón!

El hombre se echó a reír mientras negaba con su cabeza. Hice una mueca, porque no era muy divertido.

—Perdóname, Renesmee. He olvidado que me encuentro con una medio vampiro, medio _humana_ —dijo el hombre. Lo miré boquiabierta cuando dijo mi nombre. Primero, el sabía el nombre de mamá y ahora él también sabía el mío.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Es mejor que empieces a explicar —le dije—. Pero espera, primero... ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi mamá y el _mío_? —pregunté, cruzando los brazos. No debería estar actuando tan valiente, o actuar como si él sólo fuera un ser humano, porque es un maldito vampiro ¡por amor de Dios! ¡Me puede lastimar fácilmente!

El hombre suspiró.

— ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos de la forma correcta? —sugirió. Asentí con la cabeza y continuó—. Me llamo Laurent, son del clan de Denali —entonces vi sus ojos. Eran de un dorado oscuro. ¡Gracias a Dios que es un vampiro 'vegetariano'!

Esperó a que yo hablara.

—Me-Me llamo Renesmee Masen, soy de, bueno, del clan-siempre-en-movimiento —me reí un poco. Mi mamá y yo no tenemos un nombre de clan, así que acabo de inventarme uno.

El hombre —Laurent— asintió con la cabeza. Me alegro de tener paciencia, ¡porque este hombre es demasiado lento!

—El motivo por el conozco a tu madre es porque yo fui quien la convirtió —tomé una bocanada de aire, absorbiendo la información. Laurent miró mi rostro y preguntó—: ¿Alguna pregunta?

Parpadeé.

—Oh… umm… como… me alegro de que no te la comieras —las palabras escaparon de mis labios antes de que pudiera procesarlas en mi cabeza. Eso no era lo que iba a decir, ¡oh, hombre! ¡Estoy jodida!

Pensé que Laurent me miraría enojado, pero no lo hizo, sólo se rió.

—Estuve a punto, pero entonces el lo… —se detuvo, nervioso. Entonces vi que miro sobre mi hombro y alrededor del bosque.

— ¿Por qué la reacción? —pregunté.

Laurent tragó saliva.

—De todos modos, no es mi historia para compartir. Es un secreto que no puedo decirle a nadie.

— ¿Por qué no puedes decirle a nadie? —pregunté. Hizo una mueca.

—Porque es un secreto —respondió Laurent.

Le fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome tan estúpida porque no sabía eso. Así que traté con otra pregunta.

—Bien… ¿qué quisiste decir con 'estuve a punto', cuando dije que me alegraba de que no te comieras a mi mamá?

Frunció los labios antes de contestar.

—No te pongas triste o te asustes, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí con la cabeza—. Tú ves, cuando conocí a tu madre ella todavía era un ser humano, se encontraba en algún claro con siete vampiros protegiéndola. Una de las personas con quien viajaba era un rastreador y quería a tu madre. Por supuesto, tu padre la protegió e hizo que el rastreador se enojara. Bueno, tu padre eliminó al rastreador, pero luego la pareja de él, Victoria, quería venganza. Me habló de su plan de matar a tu madre desde… bueno, desde que tu padre la dejó. Entonces, me encontré con ella en un mal momento… estaba cazando. Estaba a punto de atacarla cuando escuché dos latidos de corazón, y eso me confundió, pero hay otra razón por la cual no la maté. Una razón fue que le prometí a tu madre que no le diría a nadie. En realidad hay dos razones.

Por un momento no pude respirar porque… ¿acabo de oír una historia _sobre_ mi padre? Bueno, técnicamente no toda estaba centrada sobre él. Es solamente que… realmente no conozco a mi padre y los detalles de su historia con mi madre. Todo lo que sé es que mi mamá se enamoró de un vampiro, la dejó embarazada, le rompió el corazón y la dejó. Y eso es todo.

—Debería haberlo resumido —Laurent murmuró. Moví bruscamente mi cabeza en su dirección y lo miré.

—Es bueno que no lo hiciste porque quiero saber todo acerca de mi padre, _porque_ mamá siquiera empieza o incluso habla de un tema centrado en él —grité. _Tranquilízate Renesmee. Estas cara a cara con un extraño vampiro. ¡No seas grosera con él!_

Los ojos de Laurent estaban muy abiertos y entró en pánico.

Le miré confusa.

— ¿Tu madre no te ha dicho _nada_ acerca de tu padre? —prácticamente reclamó.

Levanté una ceja, pero asentí con la cabeza.

Laurent gimió.

—Esto está mal, Renesmee. Acabo de romper una promesa. No debería estar diciéndote cosas sobre tu padre. Cuando _ellos_ se enteren, van a… —él caminaba de un lado a otro, presa del pánico.

—Laurent, detente. No me importa si se rompió una promesa que le juraste a mi madre. Ella no me dijo nada acerca de _él_. Y _yo_ quería saber —dije con voz dura.

—A ti no, pero a mí _sí_ —replicó, parándose en seco—. Y hay una razón por la que mantuve esa promesa, Renesmee —frunció el ceño, y añadió—: Porque me van a destruir.

— ¿Quiénes? —susurré con ansiedad.

—No te lo puedo decir —dijo—. Eres humana. Es demasiado peligroso. Al igual que tu madre. Cuando era humana estaba siempre en peligro. No estaría sorprendido si ella todavía sigue siendo así.

Entonces me acorde de la noche anterior, cuando mi mamá habló conmigo en mi habitación.

_Mamá negó con la cabeza y se veía triste._

_—No quiero que me estés copiando Renesmee, si eso es lo que estás haciendo._

_Casi me reí._

_—No, mamá. ¿Por qué? —le pregunté._

_Dudo por un momento._

_—Nada._

_Rodé mis ojos._

_—Vamos, mamá. Tiene que haber un motivo por el que has dicho eso —insistí._

_—Está bien. Es sólo que no quiero que seas como yo. Cometo errores, cariño._

_—Yo cometo errores también —discutí—. Y nadie es perfecto —añadí. ¿A dónde estamos llegando de todos modos?_

_Mamá entorno los ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, pregunté:_

_— ¿Cuál es tú punto de todos modos, mamá? —utilizo mi voz suave para que no vea que estoy enojada o molesta._

_Suspiró de nuevo._

_—Solamente quiero que seas cuidadosa, Renesmee. Por favor, entiende eso —suplicó._

¿Laurent incluso sabe eso? ¿Todo el mundo es psíquico ahora?

— ¿Puedes decirme quién es mi padre?—susurré, suplicante.

Laurent me frunció el ceño.

—No, no puedo.

Me había olvidado de la hora. Miré mi reloj y por suerte la luna brillaba tanto que pude ver la hora. Eran casi las ocho. ¿Por qué el tiempo vuela tan rápido? Mi mamá se estaría preguntando dónde estoy ahora. ¡Ni siquiera terminé la lista de preguntas en mi cabeza que le iba hacer a Laurent!

Suspiré.

—Laurent, perdón, pero me tengo que ir. Mi mamá se deberá estar preguntando en dónde estoy —dije rápidamente. Laurent asintió con la cabeza, todavía se podía ver el pánico en sus ojos—. Ah, y gracias por explicarme eso. Espero que podamos vernos otra vez —le dije amablemente.

Laurent frunció sus labios.

—Tal vez muy, muy pronto. Me voy alejar de mi clan durante un tiempo, después de que mi cabeza se aclare sobre nuestra conversación de esta noche.

— ¿El lector de mentes? —supuse.

Laurent asintió, aunque de modo vacilante.

—Él no es parte de nuestro clan porque pertenece a otro. Su clan y el mío son muy cercanos y además se están quedando aquí también.

Asentí con mi cabeza y le agité mi mano a Laurent en forma de despedida.

Estaba muy feliz por lo que acababa de pasar. Ya no estoy nerviosa gracias a lo que acababa descubrir. Y de repente me puse _muy_ nerviosa, porque ahora voy a ver a mi madre y huelo como si acabara de estar con un _vampiro_ —lo cual es cierto. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? Oh, Dios mío. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Me inquiete un poco en cuanto llegué a la puerta principal. Por supuesto, mi mamá ya estaba allí. Estaba sentada en el sofá con _Cumbres Borrascosas_ en sus manos. Alzó su mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal el paseo? Fue bastante largo —reflexionó.

—Uhh… sí. Quiero estar bien activa a primera hora de la mañana —dije tan alegremente como pude. Mamá se levantó, dejando el libro en el sofá, y caminó hacia mí. No había ninguna duda de que ella me podía oler ahora. Y… ¿por qué no olió el aroma de vampiro en mí ayer? Mi baño concienzudo en la ducha debió haberlo eliminado. Bueno, ahora eso es completamente estúpido. Debió de haber sido la sangre de animal o algo. ¿O sólo era que Laurent no estuvo conmigo más de cinco minutos…?

En cuanto mamá llegó a mi lado, me abrazó. Entonces sólo oí cuando me olfateó. ¡Maldita sea! Se apartó de mí, manteniendo sus manos en mis hombros y sosteniéndome a su alcance. Las aletas de su nariz estaban ensanchadas y sus ojos cerrados. En el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron me estremecí.

— ¿Qué está mal mamá? —pregunté inocentemente. Espero que no parezca tan actuada.

—Tienes olor de vampiro por todo el cuerpo —gruñó, y eso me hizo temblar un poco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

—Renesmee. ¿Sólo diste un _paseo_ o conociste a alguien en el camino? —hice mi mejor esfuerzo por parecer confundida, y lo logré.

—No, mamá. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— ¡Debido a que todo tu cuerpo huele a vampiro! —repitió, pero esta vez gritó.

—Cálmate, mamá. _Huelo_ a vampiro, pero no hay ningún vampiro. El olor estaba en la nieve, tropecé y aterricé en el área en donde el olor estaba más concentrado, tal vez de ahí se extendió por todo mi cuerpo —mentí fríamente. Las palabras apenas escaparon de mi boca y, de repente, me sentí muy orgullosa por lo creíbles que eran. Pero mi mamá no parecía muy convencida, así que apreté mi mano es su rostro. Traté de imaginarme caminando en la nieve y tropezando con una piedra para luego caer de bruces en la nieve. Después de mostrárselo, me alejé, esperando por su reacción.

Mamá me miró, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados.

—A partir de ahora no vas al bosque de nuevo, iras de caza conmigo.

Asentí con la cabeza. _No más libertad_. E involuntariamente bostecé.

—Ve a dormir ahora Renesmee. Discutiremos de esto mañana. Debes de estar cansada de la caminata —murmuró mamá, mientras acariciaba mi cabello cobrizo.

Asentí de nuevo y besé su mejilla. Esta va a ser una larga noche.

.

.

.

_Me desperté y miré a mi alrededor, viendo árboles y no el techo de mi habitación. Parpadeé, sentía algo blando y duro a mi espalda. Di un gritó ahogado cuando me di cuenta que estaba acostada en hierba cubierta con tierra. Salté y rápidamente me sacudí la tierra de mi espalda. Después de sacudírmela por completo y mirar a mí alrededor, me di cuenta de que estaba en un bosque. Era escalofriante, pero hermoso. Hermoso como los bosques en Alaska. Pero_…_ ¿dónde estoy, de todos modos?_

_— ¿Mamá? —llamé. No hubo respuesta, así que lo volví a intentar—. ¿Mami? ¿Dónde estás? —mi voz hizo eco entre los árboles. Todavía no había respuesta, pero no podía quedarme en este sitio y no buscarla. Tengo que encontrar a mi mamá. Después de adelantarme cinco pasos comencé a escuchar una conversación._

_—Bella, nos vamos —escuché la voz de un hombre. Era suave y aterciopelada, tan hermosa. ¿De dónde viene?_

_— ¿Por qué ahora? Otro año… —una voz femenina preguntó, pero fue de repente interrumpida por el hombre._

_—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero, y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar._

_—Cuando dices_ nosotros…

_—Me refiero a mi familia y a mí —el hombre separó cada palabra. Traté de encontrar las voces, pero no me podía mover. Era como si alguien me hubiera pegado aquí. La conversación comenzó otra vez, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de despegarme de este estúpido sitio. Fue entonces cuando me golpearon esas palabras tan familiares._

_—No te convengo, Bella —dijo el hombre._

_—No seas ridículo —la chica suplicó—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

_—Mi mundo no es para ti._

_Entonces, de repente, empecé a caminar otra vez. ¡Gracias! Seguí el sonido de las voces. La chica empezó a gritar cosas y podía oír el dolor en su voz. Hubo una breve pausa antes de que empezaran hablar de nuevo. Podía adivinar fácilmente que él estaba rompiendo con ella. ¡Cómo se atreve! Podía escuchar las voces cada vez más fuerte, así que supe que me estaba acercando. Entonces me asomé por detrás de un árbol y los vi._

_Por supuesto, la escena era borrosa. No podía ver sus rostros. Y eso hizo que estuviera cien por ciento segura de que realmente estaba soñando._

_— ¿Tú… no… me quieres? —le preguntó la chica._

_—No._

_En ese momento la realización me golpeó, cuando me di cuenta de que eran mi mamá y mi papá. Era por eso que la conversación me resultaba tan extrañamente familiar. Los oí cuando aún estaba en el vientre de mi mamá. Podía oír las cosas con sólo un día. Qué raro —de nuevo. Traté de detener al hombre de dejarla, pero cuando salté de detrás del árbol, él ya se había ido. Dejando a la chica sorprendida y dolida al ver que se fue._

.

.

.

Me desperté de ese extraño sueno. Era tan real y familiar. ¿Por qué estaría teniendo sueños como este y el de la noche pasada? Mi teoría es que empecé a tener estos sueños tan familiares después de conocer a Laurent y mudarme aquí a Alaska. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera escucharlos cuando sólo tenía un día de vida en el interior del estomago de mi mamá? Esa conversación no era más real que el otro sueño. Debe ser porque mis sentidos no eran tan fuertes cuando era un feto de un sólo día. Aunque eso es sólo una teoría, ¿verdad?

Estaba sudando fuertemente, y allí estaba el sol. Brillando intensamente. Hmm. El tiempo debe haber cambiado por ahora.

.

.

.*.*.*.

.

.

Era muy temprano, porque no quiero estar cerca de ese séquito de chismosas por un tiempo, antes de que me pudieran encontrar y me dieran lata hasta el aburrimiento. En el estacionamiento, los chicos sonreían y otros se estaban riendo. Algunos estaban sentados en el capo de sus coches disfrutando del sol. A mí también me gustaba mucho el sol. Ayer, por fin, supe quien es el dueño del Volvo plateado y no me sorprendí de que perteneciera a los Cullen. Pienso que son unos niños ricos por su apariencia y sus ropas, e incluso por las cosas que tienen.

Ellos siempre llegan temprano, pero todavía no podía ver el Volvo. Tienen que estar llegando tarde. Cuando vi al auto de Amanda en el estacionamiento corrí rápidamente al interior de la escuela y hacia la clase de Español. Y cuando la primera campana sonó, los estudiantes comenzaron a llenar el salón, pero ni rastro de Alice Cullen en cualquier lugar. Luego, cuando la última campana sonó, todavía estaba sin venir. Tenía curiosidad sobre Alice. ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Está enferma o al así? Bueno, ya nos veremos en el almuerzo.

.

.*.*.*.

.

La multitud en el almuerzo se estaba volviendo loca hoy, porque la cafetería estaba vendiendo papitas a la francesa y pizzas. Me decidí por un almuerzo normal y sentarme con —esto es el infierno— Kathleen y sus amigos. Estaban charlando ruidosamente y riendo de cosas que no eran para nada divertidas. Miré hacia la mesa donde están sentados lo Cullen, pero no estaban allí.

— ¿Dónde están los Cullen? —de repente pregunté. No me di cuenta que lo dije en un tono tan alto.

—Cada vez que el sol aparece, los Cullen desaparecen —respondió Kathleen.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

Kathleen se encogió de hombros, pero me Amanda respondió esta vez.

—No sé. Me enteré de que siempre se iban a acampar con sus parientes cada vez que el tiempo lo permite.

— ¡Oh, sí! —dijo Venice—. La familia de Tanya. Sabes, la conocimos hace unos días y era extremadamente hermosa.

—Ah, y por lo que sé, ella está saliendo con Edward Cullen —Vivien dijo, sonriéndole a Amanda, quien la fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Y cómo es que incluso lo sabes? —le exigió Amanda.

—Debido a que los vimos en el centro comercial hace una semana. Tanya se estaba sosteniendo del brazo de Edward mientras caminaban. Ellos se ven impresionantes juntos —respondió Venice.

—En lo que me concierne, creo que Edward Cullen está mejor _sin_ una mujer —dijo Kathleen, poniendo los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, Kat. Estás celosa porque él no se dio cuenta de que existes —disparó Amanda. Yo miraba de un lado a otro mientras se peleaban. ¡Los típicos idiotas! Traté de no gemir o taparme los oídos, ya que eso sería completamente grosero y... ¡quería ser grosera con ellas!

—Creo que Edward Cullen estaría mejor con la mujer que ama —oí que Vivien murmuró. Estoy segura de que ella no lo decía con la intención de que la oyeran, pero lo oí. La miré un poco presumida. Vivien está en lo correcto.

—Sí. Yo también lo creo —le susurré a Vivien. Me miró con curiosidad antes de sonreír. Ella no era tan mala después de todo.

.

.

* * *

.

**_(¡Adivinen de quién es este POV!)_**

.

Me quedé mirando cómo se mecían los árboles atreves del balcón dentro de la habitación. Había dos ardillas sentadas en la rama más cercana al balcón y estaban comiendo sus nueces. Suspiré. Estaba tan celosa de estas dos ardillas —podían salir al sol. Me puse de pie y fui al armario. Me quedé mirando a la hermosa ropa de diseñador. Bueno... la diseñé yo misma. Apreté los labios y busqué un vestido que tengo que mostrarle a Rosalie. Realmente prefiero ir al sol, en vez de estar encerrada en esta trampa de mansión. Tengo algunas buenas razones por las que quería ir hoy a la escuela. En primer lugar, no quiero perderme nada; en segundo lugar, quería ver a Renesmee Masen de nuevo; y tercero, quería ver a Edward y a Renesmee mientras hablaban entre ellos. Es que cuando se hablan parece como si ya se hubieran conocido de antes. Pero sé que mi estúpido hermano no ha vuelto a hablar con ella desde el primer día. También como en el primer día de Bella. Sólo que con ella habló una semana después del primer día.

De todos modos, Renesmee Masen estaba más allá de misteriosa. Ella no huele a humano o incluso a vampiro. Y lo más extraño es que no podía ver el futuro de nadie cuando están cerca de ella. Por ejemplo, cuando Edward estaba junto a Renesmee en Biología, su futuro, también desaparece. _Y_ todavía podía recordar cuando Jasper la llamó Bella, pero supo corregirse a tiempo y decirle Renesmee. Por supuesto, Jasper también lo habría notado. Y sus ojos, los ojos de Renesmee, eran los mismos que los de Bella. Esas extrañas, y hermosas orbes marrones. Y se apellidaba _Masen_, y que es el antiguo apellido de Edward. ¿Qué es Renesmee?

Luego, cuando abrí todo el cambio de mi gigantesco armario, imágenes de algo parpadearon a través de mi mente.

_Era Laurent hablando con Tanya, y él estaba se veía muy apurado._

_—__Tanya __—__vi que Laurent __dijo__—__. __Tengo que irme por unos meses. Es importante._

_—__Por supuesto, Laurent. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Irina? ¿No consideras mejor que deberías decirle tú que estarás ausente durante unos meses en vez tener que hacerlo yo?__ —__preguntó Tanya, desconfiada._

_Laurent hizo una pausa antes de continuar._

_— __¿Dónde está Irina?_

_Tanya sonrió._

_—__Está con los Cullen, fue con Kate._

_Los ojos de Laurent se ampliaron._

_—__Uhh... Tanya. Creo que deberías decirle a Irina que me voy..._

_Tanya entrecerró sus ojos dorados a él._

_— __¿Por qué, Laurent? ¿Hay algo que estés escondiendo?_

_Laurent se puso tenso y pude ver como sus manos temblaban un poco. Él también se percató y metió sus manos en los bolsillos._

_—__No, Tanya. No estoy escondiendo nada. Voy a visitar a un viejo amigo mío... __—__me di cuenta de que Laurent realmente estaba mintiendo. Su voz se quebró. De todos modos, ¿a dónde iba?_

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de indagar en su futuro... desapareció. De nuevo. ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿Estaba realmente mintiendo sobre visitar a un viejo amigo? ¿Qué significa esto? Así que... esto quiere decir que va a reunirse con alguien. Y además la forma en que reaccionó cuando supo que su compañera estaba con nosotros los Cullen. Él realmente _está_ ocultando algo.

Y tengo que averiguarlo.

.

.

* * *

.

_Sí, Alice ya está al acecho._

_Ya como **Mentxu Masen Cullen** me ha hecho acordar, actualizare –o intentaré–, por lo menos, cada diez días. Me disculpo por anticipado si me llego a pasar algunos días, el dieciocho entro otra vez a la universidad y a veces el tiempo simplemente no alcanza._

_**Fucking Perfect**,le pongo mucho esfuerzo en que así sea y puedan disfrutar de la lectura._

_**PD:** **Lu**, yo también odio el séquito de las barbies plásticas._

_Gracias a todos los que leen la historia y me animan a seguir._

_._


	5. Logrando encuentros y discusiones

.

.

**4. LOGRANDO ENCUENTROS Y DISCUSIONES**

.

Había completado en Alaska mi primera semana completa y cinco días. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a los estudiantes de la secundaria de Alaska. Ya no me sentaba sólo con Amanda, Kathleen, Vivien y Venice. Ahora también se le juntaron Jemma Mckinley, Ashley Thumber, Damen Cartell, Jackson Fortress y Ever Mendez. Los chicos eran bastante bulliciosos, y también los más populares en la escuela. Me sentía tan culpable de que podía sentarme con quien quisiera de aquí, pero es como si este grupito me estuviera alejando de los otros. Debería deshacerme de ellos, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que recibiría comentarios negativos o... sólo debería de hacer algo horrible que a los _populares_ no les gustaría y así _ellos_ me dejarían a un lado. ¡Esa sería la idea más magnifica que he tenido!

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y yo me encontraba sentada en un banco leyendo un libro, fuera de la escuela, y obviamente no disfrutaba del sol nublado. ¡Qué día tan aburrido era hoy! Gemí y enfoqué mis ojos en las palabras que tenía en frente de mí. Podía escuchar a los coches conduciendo en la carretera, no muy lejos de la escuela, los chicos charlando en forma ruidosa en la cafetería de la escuela, el canto de los pájaros y los árboles meciéndose con el viento.

Otra vez estaba intentando mantener mi mente lejos del ridículo encuentro que tuve con Laurent. Bueno... no fue precisamente un _encuentro_, sino una _inesperada_ coincidencia. Mi mamá se encontraba fuera por un viaje de negocios en Canadá, solamente durante dos días y regresaría al día siguiente, y quería que fuera con ella desde que había prometido estar a mi lado cada vez que yo saliera. Le respondí que todavía tenía la escuela y que no quería perderme nada de lo que estaban enseñando. Así que ella no tuvo otra opción más que dejarme. Una parte de mí estaba mintiendo y otra parte no. Y entonces, cuando volví a empezar a ir de caza, me encontré con Laurent cerca de una cueva. Bueno, él se sorprendió de que nos volviéramos a encontrar y estaba un poco... inquieto y más nervioso esta vez. Le había rodado mis ojos mientras me reía.

—Oh, vamos Laurent —le había dicho—. Mamá no está aquí. Y estoy bastante segura de que esta será nuestra última vez porque mamá me acompañara _cada vez _que vaya a los bosques o a algo —le confié.

Laurent había asentido y suspirado.

—Creo que esta _será_ nuestra última vez, Renesmee —él había susurrado.

Le había levantado una ceja. Sin embargo, yo sólo le estaba bromeando. Me gustaría encontrar una forma sutil de llegar a mamá para así yo poder persuadir a este vampiro a hablarme y decirme cosas que a mí madre no le gustarían. Por ejemplo: del que yo persuada a Laurent de hablarme sobre mi hace-ya-tiempo-perdido padre.

—Laurent, sólo estaba bromeando —y luego había resoplado.

Laurent suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

—Esto es serio, Renesmee. Me voy de Alaska durante un año o por algunos meses.

Ahora mis oportunidades de escuchar las aventuras de mi padre ya no me serán reveladas. Esto es una estupidez.

— ¿Por qué? —había jadeado.

Laurent gruñó, molesto.

—_Porque_ yo no puedo decírtelo, _y _eso me costaría la vida si lo hiciera —mi decepción era patente cuando escuché eso.

—Está bien... entonces... bueno... adiós Laurent. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo —le había murmurado, volviéndome de espaldas a él.

No había esperado por su reacción y corrí tan rápido como podía para llegar a casa.

Pero aún así yo todavía pensaba en mi padre y ese extraño sueño. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Me preguntaba si aún podría tener una oportunidad de escuchar sobre mi padre. Y estoy segura que mamá no me lo dirá, ni siquiera lo más mínimo, incluso si yo quisiera sacárselo a la fuerza. Continué leyendo todas las palabras impresas en el pequeño papel blanco.

— ¡Hola, Renesmee! —oí que la voz de Alice Cullen sonó a mi lado. No la había escuchado venir, por lo que me hizo gritar y arrojar mi libro en la nieve. La miré y vi que se veía muy pagada de sí misma. He estado evitando a los Cullen desde que me junto con el grupo de los perdedores. Bueno... estamos iguales, los Cullen también me ignoraban. Porque si estoy cerca de ellos, puedo sentir una electricidad formándose en mi cuerpo. Y ellos siempre me ponen nerviosa. Me pregunto por qué Alice esta hablándome ahora.

— ¡Alice! —grité, agachándome para agarrar mi libro de la nieve—. ¡Me has asustado! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —cuando lo tuve en mis manos, le sacudí la nieve de la portada y lo metí en mi mochila.

Alice se echo a reír, pero se veía un poco avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Te lo prometo, no voy a volverte a asustar —me aseguró. Suspiré y fruncí mis labios—. Sabes... me recuerdas a alguien que conocía —dijo Alice repentinamente. Casi rodé mis ojos, porque ella ya me había dicho eso en mi primer día en la secundaria, aunque ella me había dicho que tenía unos ojos familiares. Ahora... Otra vez sueno como una patética perra. _Debería_ haberme quedado con personas a las que _no_ les gustan los grupos como el de Amanda. Alcé mi vista hacia ella y se veía como si se estuviera concentrando en algo.

— ¿En serio? ¿A quién? —pregunté suavemente, mirando al cielo.

—Oh, nadie. Sólo la ex novia de mi hermano, era mi mejor amiga —murmuró Alice, haciendo una pequeña mueca. En un segundo, ya me encontraba interesada en la conversación.

— ¿Tu hermano tiene novia? Pensé que él no salía en citas —pregunté. Alice suspiró, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno... él ya no sale más a citas. Al menos espero que así sea, de verdad. Ella fue su primera y última novia —frunció un poco el ceño—. Aunque la extraño. Han pasado años.

— ¿Por qué se parece a mí? Quiero decir, hace un momento dijiste que te recordaba a ella. ¿En qué te recuerda? —le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tu actitud hacia mí. Cada vez que leía un libro o estaba escribiendo algo, y yo me sentaba a su lado, ella me gritaba y regañaba para que no hiciera eso otra vez.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué se separaron, de todos modos? —pregunté de nuevo.

Alice me entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar. Tal vez pensaba que si me lo decía yo se lo iba decir a todo el mundo. Le di una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Bueno... bien... mi hermano... es... más o menos peligroso. Él no quería estar con ella porque ya la había lastimado bastante, por el hecho de ser peligroso. Así que él la dejó porque la amaba.

—Bueno, eso es estúpido —se me escapó. Alice me miró e hizo un puchero—. No quería decir que su amor fuera estúpido, sólo que para mí era una estupidez porque pensé que 'el amor puede conquistarlo todo' y 'el amor encontrara la manera' y etc. —me expliqué—. Entiendo la situación de tu hermano, pero creo que tú hermano es estúpido por dejar al amor de su vida sólo porque es peligroso. Quiero decir... ¿no puede _dejar_ de ser peligroso? —pregunté.

Por un momento Alice no habló, y me estaba comenzando a impacientar.

—No puede —susurró. La miré, confusa, pero decidí no presionar demasiado. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, mirando a la nieve—. No sé que me pasó. Es que... no sé que es el amor... aparte del amor de mi hermana... y nunca he experimentado un _amor_ por un _hombre_ —expliqué. Cuando levanté la vista, vi a Alice sonriéndome. Una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Está bien. Entiendo —murmuró.

Mi estomago no gruñía y eso significaba que no tenía hambre. Lo bueno es que comí demasiado en el desayuno, antes de venir a la escuela, o eso sólo hubiera arruinado el momento.

—Basta ya de hablar de mi hermano. Hablemos de ti —Alice soltó repentinamente, y su estado de ánimo cambió a uno burbujeante—. Espera... ¿no tienes hambre? ¿No _deberías_ estar comiendo?

Me reí entre dientes.

— ¿No deberías estar comiendo _también_? —le respondí con sarcasmo—. Y, de todos modos, ¿dónde están tus hermanos?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Dentro de la cafetería.

— ¿No se supone que también deberías estar allí?

Se volvió a escoger de hombros.

—No quiero.

— ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros. Otra vez. Casi gemí por eso.

—No tengo hambre y quería ir a dar un paseo cuando te vi.

Suspiré.

— ¿No vas a hacerme algunas preguntas ahora?

Alice rodó sus dorados ojos.

—Está bien... así que... ¿qué pasó con tus padres? —me congelé, porque en realidad nadie me había preguntado eso.

—Bueno... —empecé—. Mi hermana fue adoptada antes de que entrara al cuadro familiar. Ella tenía cinco años en ese entonces. Mi hermana me dijo que mamá y papá estaban peleando una noche y de repente él la dejo. Mamá se enteró un mes después de que estaba embarazada. Mi mamá no quería decirle a papá porque, creo yo, ahora lo despreciaba. Después de que me dio a luz, ella murió —mentí sin problemas. Me estaba preparando para esta pregunta desde hace casi dos semanas—. Mi hermana y yo vivimos en un orfanato durante... casi quince años. Mi hermana consiguió un trabajo cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y ella, en realidad, me crió sola. La amo hasta la muerte —dije.

—Wow. Lo lamento, quiero decir... el que tus padres ya no estén —susurró.

—No pasa nada —le dije—. ¿Qué hay de ti? He oído que ustedes son adoptados —dije, ansiosa.

Alice frunció los labios.

—Bueno... Edward, Emmett y yo éramos huérfanos cuando nos conocimos. Nosotros ya éramos como hermanos. Entonces, nuestros padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen nos adoptaron —dijo Alice.

— ¿Cuántos años tenían ustedes cuando fueron adoptados? —pregunté.

—Edward y yo teníamos seis en ese entonces... y Emmett tenía siete —contestó.

—Entonces... ¿qué hay de Rosalie y Jasper? —pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor.

—Rosalie y Jasper son... gemelos. Ellos realmente son la sobrina y el sobrino de nuestra madre, Esme —me aseguró.

—Oh —era lo único que podía decir.

— ¿Te gusta ir de compras? —me pregunto de repente Alice. Levanté una ceja. _¿Me gustaban las compras?_ Vi que sus ojos se iluminaban con la palabra.

—Umm... no mucho. ¿Por qué?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba pensando... ¡en que tal vez podría llevarte de compras conmigo! —chilló.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

Nunca he ido con otra persona cuando voy de compras. Y la única persona con quien he ido es con mamá. Pero incluso a mamá no le gustan las compras, así que realmente no voy mucho.

— ¿No quieres ir de compras? —preguntó.

Me vio con una extraña mirada en su rostro. Una vez más.

Me sonrojé.

—No sirvo para ir de compras —admití.

Miré de nuevo al suelo y respiré hondo.

Entonces escuché a Alice gemir.

Alcé mi mirada, preocupada.

—Alice, ¿qué sucede?

—Lo siento, Renesmee. Es que realmente eres como la ex novia de mi hermano —dijo, cerrando sus ojos.

¿En cualquier caso, cuál era su problema con todo eso de la ex novia de su hermano? Si ellos realmente la quieren tanto, ¿por qué tenían que irse? Sé que es porque Edward es peligroso y todo eso, pero ¿por qué su familia estaría de acuerdo con eso si no querían dejarla? Conozco la respuesta. Y la respuesta es: debemos dejarla porque él es peligroso. La amamos y todo eso, pero tenemos que mantenerla a salvo. Queríamos mantenerla a salvo, así que nos fuimos porque la amamos.

Bueno... ¿no es eso confuso?

Regresando a la palabra clave de las 'compras'. Alice abrió los ojos y me miró.

—Está bien... así que, sólo pasemos por alto esa cosa por el tema de 'la ex novia de mi hermano' —suplicó—. ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo o no? —exigió. Parecía muy seria con este tema. Y eso me asustaba, porque es como si fuera a hacer de mi un sirviente o un esclavo y me obligará a ir de compras con ella.

Estaba en _shock_, así que asentí. Alice chilló emocionada y me abrazó, gritando 'gracias, gracias' por todas partes, una y otra vez. Sus brazos duros y fuertes eran como si me estuvieran ahogando, pero a mi simplemente no me importaba en este momento. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a abrazarla también. Le devolví el abrazo, pero sólo por un momento cuando trate de alejarme de ella.

—De nada, Alice —exhalé. Alice se rió, y el sonido era tan hermoso.

—Tenlo por seguro, Renesmee —entonces oí el timbre—. Ah, y no pienses en nuestra conversación Renesmee —añadió. Miré hacia la escuela y cuando volví mi cabeza hacia atrás, en dirección a Alice, ella ya se había ido.

Empecé a correr, con la esperanza de que el profesor no estuviera todavía en el salón de clases. ¡Porque no quiero tener una detención! El alivio se apoderó de mi cuando me di cuenta que el profesor todavía no había llegado, pero el nerviosismo lo fue remplazando cuando vi que Edward Cullen ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a él —ignorándolo, por cierto. Traté de no pensar en la conversación cuando Alice me pidió que no pensara sobre ello.

De todos modos, eso era extraño, ¿por qué iba a querer que no pensara en eso?

Lo más profundo de mi ser me decía que debía de hacerle caso o si no...

Entonces, finalmente, el profesor llegó con un montón de libros en sus brazos. Metí mi mano dentro de mi maleta y puse mi libro de Biología sobre la mesa y empecé a hojear las páginas. Esperando a que el aburrimiento llegara a su fin.

.

.

* * *

.

**POV Alice Cullen**

.

Íbamos de camino a la mansión después de que las clases terminaron. Estaba tan emocionada de ir de compras con Renesmee. Ella es el _segundo_ humano con quien iría alguna vez de compras. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi hermano, Edward, apretar la mano en el volante. De seguro debió de haber escuchado mis pensamientos.

_Lo siento_, pensé. _A veces no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza_.

Edward hizo un breve asentimiento con su cabeza, pero su mano todavía apretaba el volante con fuerza. Lo ignoré, y mejor encendí la radio. Di vuelta por varias estaciones hasta que encontré algo vibrante y bailable. Era 'I Gotta Feeling' de los Black Eyes Peas.

Escuché que Emmett silbó y Rosalie murmuró un: 'Buena elección, hermana'.

Sonreí hacia Rosalie y balanceé mi cabeza hacia los lados al ritmo de la música. Oí a Jasper susurrar la letra del coro y dirigí mi mirada hacia el camino. Busqué en el futuro, tratando de desenterrar algo interesante de ver. Casi todo era aburrido y realmente no había nada que me gustara. Vi que los Denali estarían ahí, y no pude evitar apretar los labios y sólo quedarme mirando hacia la carretera. No noté que el coche se había detenido hasta que Jasper me sacudió un poco de los hombros.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré.

—Estoy bien, Jazz. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente —le aseguré. Lo vi asentir y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba abriendo la puerta del coche para mí. Sonreí ante su actitud tan caballerosa y tomé su mano. En ese momento vi a Kate y a su compañero, Garrett, sentado en una de las sillas del porche.

—Hola chicos —nos saludó Garrett. Kate nos saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hey, hombre. ¿Qué tal? —dijo Emmett, chocando su puño con el de Garrett.

—Genial, hombre.

— ¿Cómo esta Irina? —preguntó Rosalie. Irina estaba muy molesta y no se presentó en las dos semanas en que Laurent se fue. Siempre se estaba quejando de que Laurent ni siquiera se despidió de ella. Nunca le hable sobre mi visión, porque realmente creo que Laurent está ocultando algo. Miré a mí alrededor para ver que Edward no estaba aquí. ¡Gracias!

—Todavía molesta —respondió esta vez Kate, cuando entramos a la casa, y vi a Edward sentado justo al lado de Tanya—. Pero está mejorando. Se encuentra solamente en un poco de shock. Nunca he visto en toda mi existencia a alguien sufriendo tanto dolor. Aparte de las películas.

Jasper resopló, pero fui yo quien le espeté:

— ¿En serio? Lo he visto una vez y creo que al que vi estaba más allá del sufrimiento. Y no era ni siquiera una película.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera incluso registrarlas en mi mente. Vi a Edward ponerse rígido y luego a Tanya comenzar a acariciar su brazo. Ewe. Asqueroso.

_Perdón_, volví a pensar. No sabía siquiera si era una mentira. Edward sólo me dio una mirada dura. Le sonreí, y luego vi a Irina de pie en la puerta con Esme a su lado. Probablemente la estaba consolando.

—Hola, Irina. ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunté, mientras iba a su lado.

Irina se encogió de hombros. Lo deje pasar por un minuto y luego le palmeé el hombro.

.

.*.*.*.

.

Estaba sentada en mi sofá, cantando a la par de una canción. Los Denali acababan de irse y estaba un poco agradecida que lo hubieran hecho. Y sólo porque Tanya estaba allí. Realmente odio tanto que Edward pareciera como si me fuera a MATAR. En ese momento un _flash_ se hizo eco en mi cabeza. Vi a Edward cargando contra mi habitación sin siquiera llamar. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward entró en mi habitación sin avisar, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

_¿Qué te pasa?_, le pregunté mientras apagaba el estéreo.

— ¿Qué está mal en _mí_? —siseó—. ¿Por qué no puedes bloquear tus pensamientos cada vez que son sobre Bella? ¿Por qué no sólo desapareces cuando quieres hablar de ella?

_Eso_ fue el colmo.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo Edward! ¿No puedes ver lo que estás haciendo? —le pregunté en un grito. No me importaba si los demás nos oían. Quería expresarlo _ahora_. Ya no quiero ocultarlo más.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu _problema_ Alice?!

— ¡Mi problema es que creo que amas a Bella! —grité. Y antes de que me pudiera responderme, añadí—: ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a ella? ¿La dejaste en el bosque diciéndole que ya no la amas, y luego, siete años después estas con otra _mujer_? ¿Cómo pudiste Edward? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Esta engañándola o algo? Porque no me gusta, no _nos _gusta. ¡Te hemos visto sufriendo por los últimos siete años y estaba un poco contenta de que la _vida_ estaba creciendo en ti! Pero ahora, me arrepiento. Ella no me gusta, Edward.

Se me quedó mirando, sin hablar. Si yo todavía fuera humana, estaría llorando ahora.

— ¿Si quieras sabes lo que le pasó a Bella cuando nos fuimos? —le pregunté. Edward me miró como si yo ya no estuviera allí. Pero por un segundo su rostro brilló en la confusión. Recordé que no les había dicho. Sólo a excepción de Jasper—. Llamé una vez a Forks, cuando estabas afuera con tus _'distracciones'_. Sólo extrañaba tanto a Bella, que quería hablar con ella. Pero, ya sabes, cuando llamé, Charlie Swan me dijo que Bella se había escapado. Y Charlie se encontraba tan destrozado cuando descubrió al día siguiente que su hija ya no estaba en la cama y una carta estaba allí en su lugar. Charlie nunca volvió a ver a Bella de nuevo, Edward. Él no la ha vuelto a ver por _siete_ años. Incluso revisé en su futuro, pero no pude ver nada. Me asusté y entré en pánico, comencé a llorar porque me sentía tan impotente. La extraño mucho Edward. Nunca debimos de haberla dejado.

Parecía como si a Edward se le estuviera quemando algo. Era como si todo su mundo se lo hubieran arrebatado.

— ¿Por qué... por qué... no... puedes... verla? —tartamudeó. En estos momentos su voz era apenas un susurro.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé —dije con firmeza—. Ahora. Fuera de mi habitación. Fuera. Ahora —dije, señalando hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento, Alice —murmuró, antes de darme la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta.

_Lamento el siquiera habértelo dicho, Edward_, pensé. Edward se detuvo por medio segundo antes de salir. Comencé a llorar en el sofá cuando repetí toda la historia de nuevo. La cosa es que Edward estaba siendo egoísta en estos momentos. No podía entender el por qué.

—Cariño —oí la voz de Jasper reconfortarme. Sentí dos brazos alrededor de mí y empecé a llorar más fuerte—. Lo siento, Alice. Podrías simplemente no haberle dicho eso.

—Pero yo _quería_ hacerlo. Quería decirle las cosas que había hecho. Los errores que cometió —lloré sobre su pecho. Jasper comenzó a mecerme suavemente, acallando mis sollozos de esta forma. Hicimos esto por unos veinte minutos cuando recordé a Edward. Me di cuenta de los errores que _yo_ le había echado en cara.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? Oh, Dios mío. Sólo empecé a gritarle y decirle todos sus errores por dejar a Bella. Puede que nos vuelva a dejar Jasper. No quiero eso. No quiero que nuestra familia se vuelva a romper —dije, mientras me sentaba.

—No te preocupes, Alice. Cuando Edward bajó por las escaleras, Esme empezó a suplicar que no la dejara de nuevo. Sentí sus emociones Alice. Estaba completamente destrozado y muy torturado. Edward accedió a no irse de nuevo, pero se sentía culpable cuando dijo eso. Él no quiere disgustar a Esme también. Porque ya te causo dolor a ti —Jasper me tranquilizó, besando mi pelo.

Asentí un poco con la cabeza antes de relajarme otra vez.

—Alice. Tenemos que encontrar a Bella. Tenemos que arreglar las cosas —murmuró Jasper después de un momento.

Lo mire como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—Jasper... no es nuestra responsabilidad para arreglar las cosas. Es de Edward —dije, acariciando su espalda.

—Ya lo sabía. Pero Edward no podía hacerlo solo. Nosotros la dejamos también. Así que somos parte de esto. Sólo vamos a ayudarle un poco —respondió.

—Él nos dijo que la dejáramos también. Todos nosotros con él —debatí.

Jasper suspiró.

—Bien, si tú no quieres ayudar. Entonces lo haré yo —sólo lo miré fijamente, boquiabierta—. Sabes que fue culpa mía, porque fui yo el que hizo que Edward tomara la decisión de irse —entonces, recordé la última noche que tuvimos con Bella. Jasper casi la muerde en su cumpleaños.

—Oh, Jasper. No te tortures tanto. Eres nuevo en esto. No es tu culpa.

— ¡Pero _lo es_!

—Jasper. Detente. No lo es, ¿de acuerdo? _Por favor_, ¿podemos dejar de tener esta discusión? —supliqué. Jasper debió de sentir mi desesperación porque él no volvió a discutirme más.

—Lo siento, Alice. Debemos.

Jasper y Edward me estaban dando un mal rato. Demasiado.

—Si te hace feliz, buscaremos a Bella.

Finalmente acepte.

.

.

* * *

.

_Bien, es vergonzoso volver aparecer por aquí después de tanto tiempo, se supone que actualizaría al menos una vez al mes y no lo hago desde... wow, hace dos meses (no me había dado cuenta), pero el tiempo no me había alcanzado, y cuando tengo tiempo libre (entre trabajo y estudio) quiero es descansar o leer, más no traducir, así que como este ya lo tenía casi terminado fue sencillo acabarlo en este tiempo que me tome para hacerlo. Quería decir, respecto a las actualizaciones, que probablemente me demore más que este capítulo, probablemente actualizaré cuando entre en vacaciones. _

_Agradezco a quienes me hacen saber cómo les parece la historia o la traducción, y también a los que están al pendiente o sólo la leen. _

_**PD:** Ya pudimos ver un poco de la vida de los Cullen en este tiempo, o al menos lo que ha hecho Edward con sus 'distracciones' y lo que opina Alice de eso (estoy de acuerdo con ella)._

.


End file.
